characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Crono
Crono is the silent protagonist of the video game series, Chrono Trigger. Background In the year 1000 AD, a 17 year old boy called Crono lived with his mother. During the celebration of the millennium in the kingdom of Guardia, Crono's friend Lucca invented a time machine that accidentally sent a princess known as Marle back in time. Crono decided to get her back. After finding Marle, the pair find out that they are not only in the future but an apocalyptic version of the year 2300 AD. After conversing with some of the surviving residents they find that the reason for such a bleak futures is a monster known as Lavos, a fiery-like alien being that crashed on earth millions of years ago. He and his friend decided to defeat Lavos and prevent such a future from ever coming about. They went back to 1000 AD and stumble upon a dimension 'The End Of Time', a dimension that serves as a bridge to each specific time portals. However Crono and company had awakened their magical potential by Spekkio, who is the master of War. Powers & Abilities * Tech: 'Tech are special unique magic that a player can earn. It is a technique that a player can do. It can be earned by using TP (Tech Points). **'Single Techs: 'The first of the Techs. It can be done by one player. ***'Cyclone: 'A type of attack that circles around enemies, it whirls around enemies near by and strikes others near by. ***'Wind Slash: 'It hits enemies in a line, with a wave of energy. ***'Lightning: 'Attacks one enemy with a lightning strike. ***'Cleave Cut: 'Can deal double damage on one enemy. ***'Lightning II: 'An upgrade attack to the original, same as the original but strikes all enemies in the battle field. ***'Raise: 'Can revive one ally in the battle field that are KO'd. ***'Frenzy: 'Can strike one enemy four times in succession. ***'Luminaire: 'Attacks all enemies with a holy attack. **'Double Tech: A tech that requires two people. ***'Auru Whirl: '''Can restore all allies on the field with small amounts of HP. ***'Ice Sword: Can strike one enemy with an enchanted ice blade. ***'Ice Sword II: '''Can hit a circle of enemies on the field with a spell ice blade. ***'Fire Whirl: 'Can hit a circle of foes with fire. ***'Fire Sword: 'Can hit one enemy with an enchanted fire blade. ***'Fire Sword II: 'Can hit a circle of foes with a spell fire blade. ***'Super Sonic Spin: 'Attacks all enemies with a laser strike. ***'Cyclone Swipe: 'Crono can spin through enemies that are near Robo. ***'Megavolt: 'Can electrocute all enemies. ***'X-Strike: 'Can cross slash one enemies. ***'Sword Stream: 'Can shower an enemy with a stream of pain. ***'Lightning Rod: 'Can skewer an enemy with a lightning strike. ***'Drill Kick: 'Can strike an enemy with a penetrating kick. ***'Thunder Jump: 'Can deliver one enemy with a powerful bite. ***'Falcon Strike: 'Can strike a line of enemies through them. **'Triple Tech: A tech that requires three people. ***'Delta Force: '''Can strike all enemies with an elemental blast. ***'Lifeline: 'Can grant every ally on the field with an one-time automatic revive ***'Frost Arc: 'Can strike an enemy with an ice blade. ***'Final Kick: 'Can strike a foe with an elemental dark kick. ***'Ring of Fire: 'Can spin enemies through that are nearby Robo. ***'Delta Storm: 'All enemies get hit with a shadow elemental attack. ***'Gatling Kick: 'Strike every single foe with an elemental attack. ***'Triple Attack: 'Can hit an enemy three times with a pronge-like attack. ***'Twister: 'Can hit all enemy with a tornado attack. ***'3-D Attack: 'An enemy get hit by a triple attack. Equipment * '''Katana: '''Crono's main cup of tea weapon. It is the main type of weapon that Crono wields. **'Mop: 'A pretty useless weapon only dealing 1. **'Wooden Sword: 'Better than the mop but only does 3 damage. **'Bronze Blade: 'Deals seven damage. **'Steel Saber: 'Does 15 damage. **'Silver Sword: 'Does 20 damage. **'Thunder Blade: 'Inflicts 25 damage. **'Crimson Blade: 'Does 30 damage and can increase magic by +2. **'Mammoth Tusk: 'Does 40 damage. **'Slasher: 'Does 43 damage and increases speed by 2. **'Primeval Blade: ' Inflicts 70 damage. **'Zanmato: 'Inflicts 90 damage and does 1.5 x the damage against beings that are magical. **'Vajra Sword: 'Inflicts 110 damage. **'Empyrean Blade: 'Does 125 damage. **'Yaksha Blade: 'Does 135 damage. **'Swallow: 'Does 145 damage and increases speed by 3+. **'Onimaru: 'Inflicts 150 damage. **'Slasher II: 'An improved version of the Slasher, inflicts 155 damage. **'Icewyrm: 'Inflicts 160 damage. **'Suzaku: 'Does 170 damage and 4x the damage when critical hit. **'Rainbow: 'Does 220 damage and 70% rate of critical damage. **'Dreamseeker: 'Does 240 damage and 90% rate of critical hit. Feats Strength * Obliterated a fire-spewing tank with just a normal sword. * Managed to penetrate Lavos's shield, which cause a massive extinction event by crashing from space to earth and was fine with no sign of damage. Speed * Singlehandedly escaped the dungeon of Guardia's castle when he was behind bars. Durability * Managed to stand back up from Lavos's first attack, who warps time. Skill * Defeated the Black Tyranno, a monster that lived for 65 million years of fighting. * With Marle and Lucca, defeated the six Robo clones before they learned magic. * Defeated Lavos in a marathon battle with only two members, where Crono decided to do the core, which warp time. * Won the soup-drinking contest against the chief warrior of the tribe. Weaknesses * His double and triple techs require 2/3 people to perform it. * Is less experience with a katana. * Is more of a team player than fighting on his own. * His magic abilities are limited. Fun Facts * Crono is the only left handed swordsman in the game. * Crono is a condensed form of ''Chrono, a Greek prefix for time. Since Chrono Trigger has time travel as a prominent theme, this name is very appropriate. Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Square-Enix Category:JRPG Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Chrono Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Team Leaders Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Princes Category:Protagonists